


Heavy Metal Hottie

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: Bad News - Fandom, The Comic Strip Presents...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coming Out, First Time, Glam Rock, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musicians, Rock Stars, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: Colin comes out to Vim
Relationships: Vim Fuego/Colin Grigson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a strange, iconic night

Bad News was in the middle of a tour, they were a very heavy metal kind of band

All sorts of gross stuff would happen onstage, if it wasn’t gross it was stupid like Colin mistaking the reding festival for a reading festival when he read french literature out at one of their gigs

Unlike the others, Colin was quite well off, he did banking as his previous part-time job before taking on the bass playing, even if he wasn’t that good at it.

Vim (Alan) was a painter and decorator outside of the heavy metal band, Den sometimes worked alongside him and Spider had already gotten a girl 

But today was Colin’s big night, not because of the gig, not because of the money or stars he’d meet, but because of the love, the groovy side of rock and roll and heavy metal, getting a hot babe to tickle his 6 string, if Mick, Jimi, Ozzy and the other rockers could get babes, what could prevent Colin from getting his shot.

He was a very good looking bloke, especially when he’d be in his dazzling leopard print jacket and zebra print jeans, covered in kiss inspired makeup with his luscious long curly hair to top it off.

But even after getting with groupies, he couldn’t get it, a lot of them just liked him for his looks and nothing else, this kinda annoyed Colin, he was a world-famous metal performer he wanted to be acknowledged for his artistry.

He also had a secret

Sometimes when Vim would enter a room, Colin would bite his lip and gaze at his bandmate’s long crimped hair, jacket and long legs, it was more than just aesthetics when he wasn’t sometimes arguing with Vim he liked his company, they had been mates at school and that’s how they knew each other, he liked getting hammered with him, he liked listening to Jimi Hendrix and the Stones LPs with him, he liked travelling the world with him, but sometimes they’d have an occasional spat as sometimes they’re behaviour wasn’t very professional, while Colin was good with the business side of the band, the rest of the band members didn’t understand it.

He would come across as a whiny snob in these arguments, but he didn’t feel that way, he was just really concerned about the band and their business, he didn’t want them to sell out or go bankrupt one day just because they didn’t pay their taxes.

Although some arguments would hurt his feelings, in these fights, brawls would occur and names were called, Colin was sometimes called a lot of terms used against homosexuals, when that would happen he would get very offended because he felt unsettled, he was still in the closet.

When he saw Marc Bolan and Bowie on Top of The Pops all those years ago, he couldn’t believe what he saw, the energy, the passion, the flashy vibrant outfits and makeup, them, Queen and Kiss were big inspirations for his style, these were his secrets, he was raised to be a proper boy so couldn’t tell his parents, if he told the press, they’d spread rumours to the tabloids, so he just had to play along with the stereotype the others had of also loving the getting babes side of metal, Colin didn’t mind if his babe was a glam rock guy or gal, but he prefered guys.


	2. Chapter 2

times were quiet, they were preparing for an American tour in collaboration with MTV providing press coverage, it was a late-night, Spider and Den were having a smoke break outside and Vim and Colin were exhausted from all the packing, organizing and rehearsals.

Colin felt very tired, he was about to nod off unaware that Vim’s head was in the way as he tried to lean over the leopard print steering wheel.

“OI! COLIN I NEED TO FOCUS HERE” Vim scolded

Colin yawned, “Sorry, I’m so knackered from that gig you know?”

“We’re all knacked after that mess”

They then just stared out the window, until Vim asked another question

“So what’s on your mind, anything exciting?”

Colin gazed up at the stars “Well Vim, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you

Vim cleared his throat “What?”

Colin tried to explain while he opened up a can of lager 

“You see Vim, I’ve never really been that into groupies, I don’t really get the appeal of them, it’s all superficial, I like people who see me for who I am”

Vim was confused as he raised an eyebrow “Ok?”

Colin continued,

“I like hot people who are mysterious and vibrant or funny and chill, the groupies just don’t do that for me, in fact, I think I have a bit of a crush on someone, but I’m not sure about telling them”

Vim folded his hands and sighed “Who’s the lucky lady Colin?”

Colin gulped, the funny thing Vim is, that my crush is associated with our band, she’s very smart and loud and knowledgeable, I knew her since my school days, she likes Jimi Hendrix and she has these long locks of crimped hair and this slender physique, she’s a really good singer and guitar player and we sometimes drink together. 

Vim turned his head to Colin “Its’ me isn’t it, Colin?”

Colin laughed, “How ridiculous as if I’d think that about my best bandmate, that would be a very poofy thing to do and say

Vim said, Elton and Bowie are gay and bi, and they make millions, more than us anyway,

Colin mumbled “True”

Vim continued, “Colin, I’m being serious here, are you Gay?”

Colin gulped, “Yes, I am, I’m a Nancy boy rocker, you now know my secret” 

Vim took a cigarette, smoked it and then flicked it at the bus window

“Is that why you would get so upset when we’d insult you with terms like poof and queer and all that?”

Colin nodded,

Vim looked at him “You should’ve said, we’ve had our spats but we always make up in the end, sorry for all the times we’ve mocked you, I was a bastard, a complete bastard, but, that’s not gonna change how I feel about you, you’re still my mate, no matter what.

Colin started to tear up as he tried to hug Vim’s shoulder 

“Thank you Vim, I’ve been waiting so long for you to say that”

Colin then mumbled, “what about my crush on you, how do you feel about that?”

Vim looked up at the bus mirror “Well, I don’t really get what you see in me if I’m being honest, but it’s nice to know”

Colin started to gush “What I see in you, where do I begin, your personality, your determination, I love it all, your creativity and talent, your long blonde locks, your feisty, your gorgeous, you’re my heavy metal hottie,

Vim felt like he was going to blush, as they continued driving through the western valleys passing the palm trees seeing the sunset.

“Thank you, Colin”

A few days past and they eventually got a hotel, Den and Spider raided the minibar and got drunk, while Colin and Vim were in their rooms….

Vim turned to Colin as he zipped his jeans off “Have you ever done it before?”

Colin laid on the bed, resting his hands behind his head “I’ve never shagged anyone as hot as you before, no, I’ve never done it”

Vim walked up onto the bed, “then I should show you”

Colin knocked Vim’s baseball cap off “Tell me more” he smirked as his zebra jeans slid down, his boots were kicked off and he was ready to have a groovy time

The 90s then rolled around, the band took a hiatus but Colin and Vim stayed in touch, being in love was very “heavy metal”.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
